A Star Is Born!
by Shy Sky Tears
Summary: After the battle is over and old Voldy is dead, what does the wizarding world do? Party! And at that party the Weasley's have a little surprise for Harry. SongFIc. Kinda short but a good read.One-Shot


**A/N: I know right now I am in the middle of two stories, but when I heard this song, this crazy idea popped into my mind. That crazy idea turned into this crazy one-shot SongFic! Hope y'all like it!**

Fireworks shoot up from behind the castle and from the wands of overly excited wizards. The Dark Lord was dead and it was time for celebration! Hogwarts grounds were full of joyful laughter and dancing. Dumbledore, who only faked his own death, had announced the celebration after he, the Professors, and some upper class students had finished rebuilding the castle.

Harry, the savoir of the wizarding world, was the only one not enjoying himself. He sat surrounded by people thanking him and sometimes crying after he told his whole life story for the millionth time. Glancing over the crowd every chance he got, Harry kept looking for a flash of red hair. He hadn't seen his friends since the end of the battle.

After he had defeated Voldemort, Harry was rushed off to St. Mugno's for healing and time to rest without the media taking his picture or asking for a description on how it felt to die.

A cleared throat next to him brought Harry out of his memory daze. He looked up to see Snape glaring down at him. Snape had only passed of from blood loss after the attack from Nagini and was found after the battle barely alive. From the way he was looking at Harry right now it was obvious that just because Harry had saved everyone that Snape would not be any kinder towards him.

Harry sighed, "was there something you wanted Professor?"

Snape looked down his nose at him and sneered, "it would seem that your adoptive _family_ has a performance for you in the Great Hall. Way they sent _me _to get you is a mystery."

Harry stared at the older man before him, making Snape shift under his gaze, "Boy, are you going to see the most likely horrific performance or are you going to gawk at me all night?"

Blushing, Harry rises from his seat, excuses himself from all the well-wishers around him, and walks a little bit faster then necessary toward the Great Hall. When he reaches the entrance, Luna, who is dragging Neville behind her, joins him.

"Hello Harry. Nice day for a show, isn't it? No Nargles about or anything."

"Um right you are Luna, no Nargles or anything."

She smiles dreamily at Harry before tugging a happy looking Neville after her and into the hall.

Harry shakes his head; Luna sure is an interesting girl. He walks into the hall and is ushered to the front row by a nervous looking third year. After Harry is seated next to Dean Thomas and his girlfriend, Padma, the lights in the Great Hall dim. A voice, that seems to come out of nowhere announces, "Good evening, ladies and gentlemen. Tonight, for your entertainment, the Weasley Clan is doing a special performance for the boy-who-saved–us-all and their adoptive son and best mate, HARRY POTTER."

Everyone turns to stare right at Harry, who sinks down in his seat to avoid their gazes.

Dean looks over and sees Harry's discomfort. He stands up and yells, "Ok, you all have seen him before. Lets save the looking for the newspaper snap-shots!"

He sits down as everyone else turns their attention back to the stage. Harry looks at Dean and mutters, "Thanks."

"No problem Harry. They have to get over it sometime."

Just then, all the lights in the hall go out, there is some shuffling on the stage and then the music blares out the opening notes.

Just a quick little note, the song is going to be sung by a bunch of different people and might be a little confusing so my advice is to listen to the song while you read it. The song is A Star Is Born from Hercules (one of my favorite Disney movies and not I do not own the song) in case you didn't get that from the title of the story.

There in the middle of the stage were all the Weasleys; Ginny, Ron, Bill, Percy, Gorege, Charlie, and Mr. and Mrs. Weasley. Even Fluer and Hermione were up there. They were all decked out in what looked like….Oh Merlin! They were in choir robes! Mrs. Weasley stepped forward and belted out the first words.

_Mrs. W: Gonna shout it from the mountaintops_

_All: A star is born_

_Mrs. W: It's a time for pulling out the stops_

_All: A star is born_

_Fluer: Honey, hit us with a hallelu_

_Ginny: The kid came shining through_

_Fluer: Girl, sing the song_

_F&G: Come blow your horn_

_All: A star is born (Yeah! A star is born!)_

_Hermione: He's a hero who can please the crowd_

_All: A star is born_

_Fluer: Come on ev'rybody shout out loud (come on everybody sing!)_

_All: A star is born_

_H&F:Just remember in the darkest hour_

_Within your heart's the power_

_For making you_

_A hero too_

_All: So don't lose hope when you're forlorn (Clap)_

_Just keep your eyes upon the skies_

_Ev'ry night a star is_

_Right in sight a star is_

_Burning bringt a star is born!_

_Mrs. W: Like a beacon in the cold dark night_

_A star is born_

_Ginny: Told ya ev'rything would turn out right (would turn out right!)_

_A star is born_

_Just when ev'rything was all at sea_

_The boy made history_

_The bottom line (bottom line!)_

_He sure can shine (he can shine!)_

_His rising sign is_

_Capricorn_

_He knew "how to"_

_He had a clue (ooooo! Yeah!)_

_All: Telling you a star is born!_

_All Guys: Here's a hero who can please the crowd_

_All Girls: A star is born_

_All Guys: Come on ev'rybody shout out loud_

_All Girls: A star is born_

_Just remember in the darkest hour_

_Within your heart's the power_

_Mrs. W: For making you_

_A hero too (a hero too!)_

_All: So don't lose hope when you're forlorn (No! No!)_

_Just keep your eyes upon the skies_

_Ev'ry night a star is (every night!)_

_Right in sight a star is (Right in sight!)_

_Burning bright a star is born (a star is born!)_

They all ended with their hands in the air and their eyes on Harry, who looked like he was crying, but when asked about it later said, "I just had something in my eye."

**Yeah, so that was my "brilliant" idea. It might have been better in my head…Anywhoo, plz review!**


End file.
